Halcyon
by taengerine
Summary: Only when together were they both content. Drabbles, TezukaxFuji.


_A/N: Hurray, some TeFu glory after not updating for some time :D My first shot at these short drabbles. There's no chronological order for them, and in most- if not all- they're already together. I think I was too dash/hyphen happy when writing this :P_

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: No PoT characters belong to me. Sadly._

* * *

**Aura**

When the school yearbooks come out, Tezuka's picture doesn't seem quite right. Fuji stares and squints and ponders over it endlessly before finally realizing that hired photographers can't nearly capture Tezuka's aura as well as he can with his own camera.

**Bell**

For the first and most certainly last time as far as he's concerned, Tezuka falls asleep in class and wakes up at the sound of the end-of-school bell. He roughly grabs his bag; he knew he shouldn't have let Fuji keep him up so late the night before.

**Cat**

Tezuka has no particular liking for felines, but his expression still softens minutely as he watches Fuji, no hint of secrets lurking about him anywhere, ever-so-gently pick one up and bury his face into the long, soft, silky, downy fur.

**Devious**

Wicked smiles are never a good thing. Fuji is living proof of this as he covertly pours blue food coloring into Tezuka's glass of white milk.

**English**

The first real English word ("hello" and "yes" do not count) Fuji learns is tennis. The second is love. He hopes no one figures out he learned the latter in reference to his emotional state, instead of helping keep score in a foreign language.

**Feathery**

Fuji knows that, for all Tezuka's stoicism and stern, firm, unyielding manner, his feathery kisses are as light, yet passionate, as the whispered words that pass between them at night.

**Gourmet**

Fuji invites him over to help with calculus homework after school. Tezuka is pretty sure Fuji already knows how to do the problems; in fact, he's sure Fuji knows. He doesn't sit next to the tensai in class for nothing.

But the house _will_ be empty, and Fuji _does_ enjoy experimenting in the kitchen, and Tezuka _is_ starting to acquire immunity to the strange concoctions.

He accepts, with a little feeling that Fuji knew he would.

**Heat**

It doesn't matter that Tezuka is the captain of the revered Seigaku tennis team, president of the student council, highest ranking in his class, and has a fanclub with a member count of roughly however many girls there are in the school- he's still a growing adolescent. And seeing Fuji's soft, pale skin while dressing in the locker rooms so near each other does nothing to help his rampaging hormones either.

**Ice**

Watching Fuji eat a popsicle is one of the most traumatizing experiences Tezuka has ever gone through. He's certain he's lost more than a healthy dose of braincells as Fuji, next to him, sucks on the sticky sweet coldness, tongue swirling lazily around the tip before darting out to catch a drip of icemelt, lips a swollen, frozen red. It's no wonder Tezuka refrains from buying any frozen delicacies when they go out.

**Journal**

Fuji used to keep a journal, but not anymore. The last entry he ever made read:

_I do believe I'm living the happiest period of my life right now. I'm in love with the most perfect person- he's strong, quiet, intelligent, stunning, capable, athletic, gentle...I would never run out of ways to describe him._

_But most of all, he's in love with me too._

Maybe all the cheesy lines in the world have some merit in them after all.

**Kindergarten**

As Tezuka gazes forlornly into the burned-down ruins of his earliest school, Fuji reaches up to kiss the somber thoughts away.

**Language**

Fuji prefers French, while Tezuka is better at German, for obvious reasons. But while Deutsch is a nice, earthly, lovely language in itself, Tezuka sometimes finds himself wishing he knew French like Fuji did, after hearing him speak it so fluently and elegantly.

**Mix**

Tezuka often reflects upon how Fuji is an uncanny hybrid of most of the Seigaku regulars-he shares Inui's calculated precision, Taka's sincerely gentle heart, Ryoma's brilliant tennis skills, Kaidoh's determination (when the tensai feels like putting it to use), Eiji's whimsicalness, Momo's strength, and Oishi's fierce devotion towards those he cares about. To be honest, though, Tezuka admits he doesn't know what Fuji has in common with him. He believes the two of them are as starkly different as night and day, if he was going to be cliche.

Fuji just shakes his head at Tezuka's utter obliviousness. Maybe one day, someday, he'll realize that Fuji's been with him the whole time, taking part in his goals and hopes and joys and worries and griefs and triumphs. Maybe one day he'll realize that Fuji is willing to take part in everything that might come up for the rest of his life as well. _For life_. Fuji thinks it's a grand plan.

**Natural**

Tezuka only likes natural girls, the ones who don't wear a single ounce of makeup, or go through torturous means to try and look appealing.

Of course, this is automatically an open invitation for Fuji, who, for several weeks_,_ continuously forces the buchou to meet with some of his "friends"- long-legged, scantily-clad females with raccoon eyes, painted lips, powdered faces, and plucked eyebrows. Tezuka refuses them all, and Fuji grows frustrated.

When he shows up at the tennis club, dressed in a low-cut top, a very-above-the-knee leather skirt, and trippy heels, it isn't without cheers and hoots and gasps among the others-_where_ in Kami-sama's dear world had he gotten those curves? Tezuka immediately orders him to go home and change, and turns before anyone can catch the tiny blush spreading across his face. Did Fuji really have to looks so damn _sexy_?

**Owari**

Fuji knows- has known for a long time- that when the end comes, all he'll want is to be by Tezuka's side.

**Pain**

Tezuka has absolutely _no_ idea what four pots of (rather large) cacti were doing in Fuji's tennis bag in the first place. He doesn't want to think about how the plants didn't look even the remotest bit squashed, or how all the soil managed to stay inside their little containers. He doesn't want to think about the vicious sparks of pain currently shooting up his hand and arm either. He just knows the angle of Fuji's posture as he extracts the spines is quite extreme, and that the smaller boy seems to keep shifting closer by the minute. He resigns himself to the fact that Fuji will always be devilishly good at these kinds of games.

**Quintessential**

In Fuji's eyes, Tezuka really is the ultimate paragon of perfection.

**Repitition**

Having already confiscated of _four _different pairs of brightly painted handcuffs, Tezuka resists the strong urge to destroy something as an undeterred Fuji only pulls out another pair- this time neon pink.

**Shower**

Fuji thinks Tezuka never looks so beautiful as when he steps out of the shower- chest bare, streaked hair plastered down, muscles clearly defined, glistening rivulets of water slowly making their trails down his body. If he were the type, he would gaze openmouthedly as he concentrates on how the other boy tousles his hair dry and adjusts his glasses so the world comes into sharp focus again.

Then, images, all of Tezuka, pop up one by one before Fuji's eyes, and he instantly changes his mind. This is not the most stunning shot of Tezuka after all; no, Tezuka just grows more beautiful with each passing memory.

**Twirling**

When Fuji announces he wants to learn how to twirl pens, Tezuka merely raises an eyebrow. Fuji seems to sense the challenge underlying, and adds on a bet that he could learn it in one day. Tezuka just raises the other eyebrow.

The buchou is not in the least surprised as he graciously accepts his defeat the following morning.

**Urban**

Fuji likes to observe Tezuka's quieter, more traditional ways; they're refreshing when living in the largest metropolitan area in the world.

**Violin**

For all his tensai genius in tennis, Fuji is not exceptionally skilled instrumentally- namely, with the violin. When he'd exhibited something for Tezuka when he had still played, the stifled upward twitch of his audience's lips did not go unnoticed.

**Willow**

The sturdy willow tree in the corner of the park is significant to the both of them. It had thrown its homemade confetti around when Fuji had asked Tezuka to go out, draped its gentle fronds around the pair when Tezuka had leant down to kiss Fuji for the first time, and weeped leafy tears as Fuji heavily mulled over the former's departure to Germany. Really, the willow seems to have its own emotions according to whatever takes place under it, and the tensai's smile always turns genuine as he compares the tree to his and Tezuka's relationship- strong, never faltering, always growing.

**Xylem**

Although it isn't his favorite subject, Tezuka enjoys biology. He finds human body systems fascinating, genetics boundlessly complex, and the mechanisms of plants just amazing. When Fuji asks him to explain what role xylem cells have in the transportation of water, he doesn't mind going over it at all.

Fuji enjoys listening to Tezuka's voice, and finds the low, rich tone fascinating, complex, and amazing, all conveniently melded together into one.

**Yams**

The buchou will forever sympathize with the orange vegetables, after watching Fuji toss a hearty slice into a bubbling mug of Inui Super Power Double Remix Juice V.3.0, and seeing it shrivel up in misery before dissolving in three seconds flat.

**Zenith**

Tezuka knows that as long as he's with Fuji, he will always be at his zenith.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated ;) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
